A ski is known, for example, from EP-A No. 2 0354 379 and has proven to be successful in practice. The receiving part for the fastening screws is in this known solution designed as a small flat elongated plate and is arranged in the core of the ski spaced from an upper surface layer on the ski. From this stems the problem that the fastening screws, already preinstalled into the ski binding by the manufacturer, are too short for installation on such a known ski and must be replaced with longer, specially manufactured screws by the binding installer. This, on the one hand, requires an additional operation for the binding installer and, on the other hand, incurs the risk of confusion on the part of the installer of not choosing the correct screws. Furthermore, the exact elevational position of the elastically supported receiving part is in the known solution dependent on the manufacturing tolerances, which could possibly result in installation problems.
The purpose of the invention is to solve these problems and to provide a ski of the above-mentioned type in such a manner that the original fastening screws of the ski binding can be utilized for the installation task, and a secure hold of the fastening screws in the respective fixed receiving parts is at the same time guaranteed.
This purpose is attained according to the invention causing each holding part to have at least one upwardly bent section, which in an installed state of the holding part extends at least to the underside of the upper surface layer of the ski. Due to the fact that each receiving part has at least one upwardly bent section, it is assured that the fastening screws can be anchored sufficiently deeply into the receiving part. Due to the fact that the upwardly bent section of the receiving part extends in the installed state to the underside of the upper surface layer of the ski, an exactly defined distance from the upper side of the ski is guaranteed. Furthermore an advantage results from this, namely, that the exact elevational position of the receiving part can be easily monitored during the manufacturing process of the ski.
It is already known from DE-Al No. 39 34 888 to insert a screw sleeve into a damping plug countersunk in the ski such that the upper end section of the screw sleeve projects beyond the upper side of the ski. It is thereby also possible to place the material of the damping plug in addition as a damping layer on the upper side of the ski.
DE-Al No. 37 05 507 discloses a ski with mounting holes already drilled by the manufacturer, these mounting holes being closed off by a foil applied to the upper side of the ski. Possible markings on the protective foil enable thereby the recognition of the mounting holes lying therebelow.
U.S. No. 25 26 137 shows a ski in which a thick rubber layer extending over the entire length of the ski is provided between an upper and a lower fixed layer, which rubber layer keeps the ski tensioned. These known solutions, however, are farther from the invention than the already considered state of the art.
A secure holding of the spacer element during manufacture, during the transport of the ski and during the installation of the binding is made possible by causing the upwardly bent section of the holding part to have a support surface for the spacer element, the spacer element being connected, for example glued, to the support surface, with preferably at least one hole being provided in each upwardly bent section of the holding part, the diameter of which hole is less than the outside diameter of the fastening screw and corresponds preferably with the core diameter of the screw.